Harley and Ivy: Sirens vs Black Mask
by Jake7901
Summary: (Post Gotham City Sirens) Selina Kyle appears on Harley and Ivy's doorstep. She reveals that she robbed a bank, not knowing it was owned by Back Mask. Will the rebanded Gotham City Sirens be able to stop Black Mask and his criminal empire? Or will Selina fall prey to his wrath?


Ivy was working in her greenhouse, while Harley was cleaning her .357 revolver on the couch. Harley heard someone rattling the doorknob on the front door. She loaded her revolver and walked to the door. She quickly opened the door, grabbed the person outside and pulled them inside then slammed them against the wall and put the barrel of her revolver under their chin.

"Harley, don't shoot!" the person yelled.

"Kitty?" Harley asked as she lowered the pistol.

Selina nodded and "yeah it's me, can I come in?"

"Sure" Harley said "come on in."

Selina walked inside and sat on the couch.

Harley put the revolver in a holster on her belt and yelled "hey Red! We got company!"

Ivy walked into the house and asked "who would come here?"

"It's Kitty" Harley said.

"What's on your mind?" Ivy asked looking at Selina.

"I'm sorry" Selina said "I didn't know where else to go."

"What's going on?" Harley asked.

"I needed some cash" Selina said "so I put on the Catwoman costume and went on the prowl and hit a bank. It was an easy job, in and out. I thought I was in the clear until I found out who owned it."

"Who?" Ivy asked.

Selina hesitated and said "Black Mask."

"What?!" Harley and Ivy asked in unison.

"If I'd known I never would have pulled the job" Selina said.

Harley and Ivy looked at each other.

"I need help" Selina said "I didn't know where else to turn. You two are the toughest people I know that I'm sure I can trust."

"You're welcome to hide out here" Ivy said "but I don't know if we can take on Black Mask."

Harley sat next to Selina, put her arm around her and said "listen Kitty, I-"

She was cut off when the door swung open with a cracking sound.

A man in a black suit walked in and said "well, hello ladies. I just want Cat lady. Hand her over and you two can live."

Harley jumped to her feet and rushed him. He grabbed a broom that was beside the door and shoved it down into Harley's ankle, tripping her. He caught her by the throat as she fell and picked her up. He punched her in the stomach, then threw her across the room.

"I don't believe it" Ivy whispered shocked.

Selina jumped on the couch, then jumped at him. He hit her with the broom in midair, knocking her to the ground. He kicked her hard in the ribs, sending her sliding back a few feet. Ivy started to summon plants, but he rushed her before she could. He punched her in the chest, knocking the breath out of her. He grabbed Ivy by her hair and punched her in the kidney.

He dropped her and said "good night" as lifted his foot to stomp on her.

Suddenly, she saw Harley's hand fly into view and grab the man by the collar. She pulled the man away from Ivy and punched him in the face. She held onto his collar and grabbed his belt. She lifted him and threw him at the wall as hard as she could. She pulled the KABAR knife out of her boot and walked towards him. The man reached for his gun. Harley stomped on his hand, breaking it.

Harley glared down at him and asked "didn't anyone ever tell ya not to hit women?" she stabbed the knife into his shoulder and said "there's a tiny preview of what will happen if I EVAH see ya here again."

She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up to his feet. She drew her .357 and put the barrel against his throat and began pushing him backwards towards the door. She let go of his collar, grabbed the knife in his shoulder and kicked him out the door, tearing the knife out as he fell.

She pulled the hammer back on the revolver, pointed it at his head and said "get outta here! NOW!"

He scrambled to his feet and ran away. Harley walked back inside, still holding the revolver and bloody knife. Selina moved back when she saw Harley shaking with anger and the rage and hatred burning in her eyes.

Ivy cautiously approached Harley and said "calm down, Harl."

Harley just looked at her.

"You got him" Ivy said "I'm ok, calm down Sweet Pea. Deep breaths. In and out, in and out."

Harley closed her eyes and began taking slow, deep breaths. Ivy gently grabbed Harley's wrist. She guided Harley's hand to put the .357 back into its holster on her belt. She loosened Harley's fingers and pulled her hand away from the gun. When Harley opened her eyes the rage was gone.

"Feel better?" Ivy asked.

Harley nodded and said "thanks Red."

Ivy patted her back and said "no problem. Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime" Harley said.

Harley pulled a rag out of her pocket, wiped the blood off of her knife and put it back in her boot.

Harley looked at Selina and asked "ya ok, Kitty?"

"Yeah" she said "how did you do that?"

Harley sighed and said "sometimes I get so mad that I go into fits of rage. When I saw him hitting Red, I just lost it. If you're asking about throwing that guy, I have enhanced strength, reflexes and agility. Just because I don't have huge muscles doesn't mean I'm not strong. I usually carry a hundred or a hundred and fifty pound mallet. Anyway, it looks like I'm in this with ya now."

"What do you mean?" Selina asked.

Harley sighed and said "I just attacked, stabbed and threatened one of his hitmen. He's gonna come after me now too."

"I'm in too" Ivy said "Gotham City Sirens, one more time."

Selina stood up and the three of them hugged.

"Let me go get ready" Ivy said.

Harley nodded.

"Don't you need to get ready, Harley?" Selina asked.

"I pretty much am" Harley said.

Selina looked her over, her hair was in pigtails and she was wearing a sleeveless black and red shirt, tight black jeans and black combat boots.

"I guess I could get a few more toys" Harley said "I've only got my .357 and my KABAR."

She left the room and came back with a 9mm, extendable baton and her baseball bat.

She had changed her belt for one with ammunition all around it. Her .357 was still in a holster on her belt and the KABAR was still in her boot. She put the baton in her pocket, the 9mm in the back of her belt and put the baseball bat on her shoulder. Ivy came back in a green button up shirt, cut off jean shorts and green tennis shoes. She had several different types of seeds and different types of pollen.

"Should we just wait for someone else to come here?" Selina asked.

"No" Ivy said "you aren't immune to the fumes here like Harl and I am. Maybe we should go into town and look around and talk to a few old friends."

"Ok" Harley said.

"Let's go" Selina said.

They walked outside to the vehicles.

"Take the car, Selina" Ivy said "the keys are in the ignition. I'll go with Harley on her motorcycle."

"Ok" Selina said.

"Meet us at the pier in an hour" Harley said.

"Sounds good" Selina said.

Harley started the bike and rode away with Ivy towards the warehouse district. Selina started the car and drove into town. A little while later, Harley and Ivy were walking between two warehouses.

"Who are we looking for?" Ivy asked.

"One of Black Mask's lackeys" Harley said "they're all over the place around here."

"That's right, little lady" a voice behind her said.

Harley spun around and drew her revolver. She saw one of Black Mask's henchmen holding Ivy with a knife to her throat. Harley narrowed her eyes and cocked the revolver. She aimed at the man's face that was showing beside Ivy's head. Before she could pull the trigger, she was hit in the head. She fell as everything went dark.

Harley's eyes slowly opened. She tried to rub the lump on her head, only to realize her arms were chained above her head. She looked down and saw the chains were holding her feet a few inches off the ground. A bright light came on, temporarily blinding her. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked around and saw she was in a warehouse with three men in suits, one of them was Black Mask himself.

"Hello Dr. Quinzel" Black Mask said.

"That ain't my name anymore" Harley said.

"Yes it is" he said "I believe your name is Harleen Francis Quinzel."

"My name is Harley Quinn" she said.

"Whatever you say" he said "where is Selina Kyle?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Harley asked smiling.

"It would be in your best interest to cooperate" he said "you will live a lot longer."

Harley just looked at him.

"Very well" he said.

He walked over to a table and came back with Harley's .357.

"This is a very nice pistol" he said "I'm surprised a girl your size would want such a high caliber."

He pointed it at her head and said "Now, where is Catwoman?"

"Ya really think ya scare me, don'tcha?" Harley asked.

"I could kill you this instant" he said "that doesn't scare you."

"Everybody dies, it's just a matter of how and when" Harley said "if my how is with my own revolver and my when is now, that's life."

"Let's try another method" he said as he snapped his fingers.

Another light turned on, revealing Ivy in the same position.

"Dr. Isley" Black Mask said "tell me where Selina Kyle is and I'll let your friend live."

"Don't say anything, Red" Harley said.

She moved her eyes to the right.

Black Mask pulled the hammer back on the revolver and said "last chance, where is she?"

"Don't tell 'em anything" Harley said.

She moved her eyes to the right again. Ivy looked to the right and saw several holes in the bricks with small vines growing through them. Ivy pointed her hand towards the vines and raised her fingers. The vines lifted up off of the wall. She quickly moved her hand towards Black Mask. The vines shot across the room towards him. The vines grabbed the barrel of the pistol and turned it towards Black Mask's head. He let go of the gun and ran as the vines lifted the gun out of his reach. The vines began wrapping around one of the henchmen.

"What's going on?" The other henchmen asked.

He began backing away from the vines, towards Harley. When he was close enough, Harley wrapped her legs around his neck and squeezed. He began grabbing at her legs as his air supply was cut off.

"These are my favorite jeans!" Harley yelled as she squeezed harder "don't rip 'em!"

The vines began picking the locks on Ivy's chains as Harley choked the henchmen. The man Harley was choking slowly stopped struggling and passed out. She let him go and he fell with a thud. Ivy's chains finally unlocked and the vines gently lowered her to the ground. Ivy began using the vines to pick the locks on Harley's chains. A minute later, Harley dropped to the ground.

She rubbed her wrists and said "thanks Red."

Ivy hugged her and said "no problem."

Harley returned the hug tightly.

When they stepped back, Harley pointed up and asked "can I have my gun back?"

Ivy smiled and lowered the vines. Harley took the pistol walked over to the henchmen in the vines.

She put the barrel of the revolver under his chin and said "I want my weapons, my bike and her seeds."

"I don't know where they are" he said.

Harley pushed the revolver into his chin, causing him to look up slightly.

"Are you sure?" Harley asked "I don't mind gettin' blood on my clothes."

"The boss will get mad if I tell you" he said.

"I'll kill ya if you don't" Harley said.

"Ok" he said "your weapons and the plant stuff is locked in an office in the back and your motorcycle is in an alley outside."

"Thanks" Harley said.

She pistol whipped him, knocking him out. She began walking towards the back with Ivy close behind her. They came to a room with a large padlock.

Ivy looked through a small window and said "everything is in there."

"Stand back" Harley said.

Ivy stepped back as Harley drew her .357. She aimed at the lock and fired, blowing the lock off of the door. Ivy opened the door and they walked inside. Harley smiled and put her .357 away. She put the 9mm in the back of her belt, the extendable baton in her pocket and the KABAR back in her boot.

She grabbed her bat and said "let's go."

Ivy gathered her seeds and pollen and followed her. They walked outside and found Harley's motorcycle. There were three people looking it over holding tools. Harley put the bat over her left shoulder and drew her .357.

She pointed it at the vandals and said "Excuse me!"

They all turned to face her.

Harley smiled and said "allow me to introduce myself. My name is Harley Quinn" she pulled the hammer back on the revolver and said "and I love my motorcycle."

The vandals put their hands up and started backing away. Harley looked the bike over to make sure they didn't do anything to it.

"It looks like we're good" she said "let's go meet Kitty at the pier."

Harley was quiet as they rode away. She pulled the bike into a gas station and stopped next to a pump.

"Are you ok?" Ivy asked.

"I made stupid mistakes, Red" Harley said "makin' that much noise, not havin' my guard up, I could've got ya killed."

"It's ok, Sweet Pea" Ivy said "everybody makes mistakes, we made it out so don't beat yourself up, ok? Beat up Black Mask and his goons."

Harley smiled and said "ok. Thanks Red."

She finished filling the tank and they rode towards the pier. Selina was sitting in Ivy's car listening to the radio when Harley and Ivy rode up.

"What did you guys find out?" Selina asked as she turned the radio off.

"Only that Harley is still as stubborn and crazy as ever" Ivy said.

"Thanks Red" Harley said "I think."

"Ok then" Selina said "I found something, but I need you to look at it Ivy."

"What is it?" Ivy asked as she got off the motorcycle.

Selina picked up a plastic bag with a small shrub in it and said "I found this stuck in the license plate holders on one of Black Mask's cars. Can it help us at all?"

"Maybe" Ivy said "I'll have to take it back to my lab in the greenhouse and examine it."

"Take the car and head home, see what ya can dig up" Harley said "c'mon Kitty, let's go buy her some time."

Selina nodded and climbed onto Harley's motorcycle.

"Be careful" Ivy said.

"Don't worry" Harley said "it's me, remembah."

"I know it's you" Ivy said smiling "that's why I'm worried."

Harley smirked and said "see ya later, Red. If they hit the house just give us a call."

"Will do" Ivy said "good luck."

Harley nodded and drove off.

"So where are we headed?" Selina asked as they rode.

"The warehouse district" Harley replied "me and Red just caused a little bit of trouble there. Black Mask probably has most of his lackeys searching the area. I figure we could cause a little ruckus and keep his attention focused on us. Just on the outskirts though, I don't feel like being captured again."

"Harl, I need to ask you something important" Selina said.

"Shoot" Harley said.

"I know you've gone straight and given up crime" Selina said "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary and I hope the situation doesn't come up, but are you willing to kill someone?"

"I'm not too fond of the idea" Harley said "but if I have to kill someone to protect you or Red or myself I will. Just don't tell Red if we do. She's proud of me for going straight and I like living with her so I don't wanna upset her."

"I think she will understand" Selina said "but I won't say a word."

"Thanks Kitty" Harley said "now let's go find some trouble to get in."

"Sounds good to me" Selina said.

Harley parked the motorcycle between two old warehouses. She put the kickstand down and got off with Selina. Harley left her bat in the saddle bag and headed towards a warehouse.

Selina followed and asked "where are we going?"

"There's a warehouse nearby that used to by fireworks storage" Harley said "it ought to be a fun way to draw attention."

"Let's just head through the warehouses" Selina said "stay out of the open."

"Sounds like a plan" Harley said.

Selina broke a window on the closest warehouse and they climbed inside. Selina heard Bugs Bunny's voice say "eh, what's up Doc?"

"What was that?" Selina asked.

"My phone" Harley said as she looked at it "Red just texted me."

She pulled her phone out and said "she said 'come here' I guess she found something."

"That was quick" Selina said.

"Never doubt Red and her plant science stuff" Harley said.

Suddenly, the lights in the warehouse came on, revealing Black Mask's henchmen surrounding them. Harley looked around at all of the men surrounding them.

She looked at Selina and whispered "hit me."

"What?" Selina asked.

"Hit me, hard" Harley whispered "and get ready to pull out my 9mm. Now hit me!"

Selina punched her in the mouth.

Harley wiped the blood off of her lip and yelled "Really?! Ya drag me and Red into this, then hit me like it's my fault?!"

She winked at Selina.

Selina's eyes widened slightly and she nodded. Harley punched her in the stomach. Selina cut Harley's stomach with her clawed glove. Harley elbowed her in the face, breaking her nose. Selina grabbed Harley's shoulder and spun her around. She reached down and pulled the 9mm out of Harley's belt and pushed her away, then pointed the gun at her head. Harley felt her back where her pistol was, then turned and glared at Selina. She drew her .357 and pointed it at Selina's head. One of the henchmen raised a pistol.

"Wait" another said "let them kill each other."

Harley was still glaring at her as she nodded slightly. Selina nodded back. Selina swung the 9mm to one side as Harley swung the .357 to the other as they both began firing. The henchmen immediately began falling. Harley's revolver ran out of ammo. She put it back in the holster and grabbed two pistols off of dead henchmen and continued firing. The remaining henchmen began running away. Harley approached Selina smiling.

She put her arm around Selina's shoulder and said "we do good work, Kitty."

"We sure do" Selina said as she put her arm around Harley's shoulder.

They started to leave, when one of the henchmen on the ground sat up and said "the boss will kill you for this."

Harley turned around and looked at him, then she walked towards him smiling.

She threw both guns over her shoulders, kicked him and said "lighten up, will ya?!"

She turned to Selina and said "let's go see what Red found out."

"Is your stomach ok?" Selina asked.

Harley looked down at the cuts on her stomach and said "yeah, I'm good. It sure was convincin'. Sorry 'bout your nose."

"It's ok" she said "like you said, it sure was convincing."

"C'mon" Harley said "let's go."

As they approached the window they came in through, gunfire broke out. Harley and Selina dove behind old crates to avoid the fire. Harley began reloading her revolver with the bullets from her belt.

"How many rounds ya got left in the 9mm?" She asked.

Selina dropped the magazine, looked at it and said "None."

Harley texted Ivy saying "it's gonna be a few minutes."

Her phone rang a few seconds later.

She answered it and said "a little busy right now, Red."

"They're here!" Ivy yelled into the phone.

Harley turned to Selina and said "we need to get home now! They're attackin' Red!"

"They're attacking us!" Selina yelled.

Harley pulled a spare magazine for the 9mm out of her pocket and slid it to Selina.

"Reload and get ready!" Harley said "we gotta get to the bike and back to Red! We're letting them attack us separately! We need to be together!"

"We can't fight through all of them!" Selina yelled.

Harley felt her rage building up, but knew she had to stay in control.

"Follow me!" She yelled.

She stood up and fired at the window as she ran to the other side of the warehouse. Selina quickly followed, firing at the window. When they reached the other side, Harley crossed her arm in an X in front of her and dove through a window, breaking it. Selina was shocked, but climbed through the window after her.

Harley put the revolver in its holster and said "come one" as she ran towards her motorcycle.

Selina followed and was relieved when she saw nobody was guarding it. Harley jumped on and started the engine. Selina jumped on and wrapped her arms around Harley. As soon as she felt Selina grab her, Harley opened the throttle and the bike took off. Harley weaved left and right through backstreets and alleys at top speed. Selina was holding on tight.

As they approached the greenhouse, Harley yelled "where's your whip?!"

Selina looked down and said "I don't know. It must have fallen off somewhere."

When they reached the greenhouse, Harley slammed on the breaks, causing the back tire to lift off the ground. Harley jumped off the bike and grabbed her bat out of the saddle bag. She took the baton out of her pocket, extended it and tossed it to Selina and ran towards the greenhouse. Selina quickly followed. They passed several henchmen wrapped in vines and roots. Harley stopped for a split second when she saw Ivy. She was on the ground breathing heavily with a bullet wound in her shoulder. There were three henchmen and Black Mask himself standing in front of her. Harley gritted her teeth and began running towards them again. Black Mask was pointing one of Harley's pistols at Ivy.

"You've exhausted yourself and your little blond friend won't save you this time" Black Mask said as he cocked the pistol.

"YES I WILL!" Harley yelled.

Black Mask turned around, just in time to see Harley's bat make contact with his face. The impact broke Harley's bat and sent Black Mask flying into the wall behind Ivy. She dropped the broken bat and drew her revolver. She pistol whipped the henchmen on her right, then the one on the left, knocking them both unconscious. She turned to face the last henchmen and found herself staring down the barrel of a pistol. Suddenly the extendable baton flashed in front of her vision. The baton knocked the gun out of the henchmen's hand. Harley looked over in time to see Selina hit the henchmen in the face with the baton, breaking his nose and knocking him out. Harley turned to Ivy and dropped to her knees.

"Red, are ya gonna make it?" Harley asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll live" Ivy said "I heal faster than most."

Harley smiled and embraced her. Ivy winced in pain but returned the hug.

"I guess Black Mask was no match for the Sirens" Selina said.

Harley and Ivy just looked at her.

"Come on guys" Selina said "you have to admit we kinda beat the crap out of them."

Harley tilted her head for a second then nodded slightly.

"I guess so" Ivy said.

"I'll replace Harley's bat and pay for any damages" Selina said.

She smiled and asked "do you know what the Sirens have that Black Mask didn't?"

"What?" Ivy asked as Harley helped her to her feet.

Selina smiled and said "a determined Poison Ivy and a mad Harley Quinn."

"Yeah" Ivy said "just don't rob Black Mask again."

Harley looked at Black Mask laying still and asked "did I kill him?"

Selina checked his pulse and breathing and said "no, possible skull or spinal fracture and paralysis, but he is alive."

"Oh ok, good" Harley said "c'mon, let's get Red fixed up and call the cops to come clean up this mess."

"Ok" Selina said.

"I like hanging out with you Selina" Ivy said "but let's not do this again."

"Yeah" Harley said "next time just bring candy and a movie."


End file.
